


贵族篇

by leng3ji3ran3



Series: 拯救虐主文的主角计划 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leng3ji3ran3/pseuds/leng3ji3ran3
Summary: 周凡最近被虐主文虐伤了，他最近追的好几篇连载小说都隐隐透露出男主角小时候所受到的悲惨遭遇。主角小时候不是遭到路人强奸，就是被送去当祭品轮奸，或者是在幼年时遭到父亲的诱奸，还有就是被老师体罚到有童年阴影，气得他骂了好几天作者该死。结果他一觉醒来后，发现自己穿越了——第一次穿越穿成了强奸主角的路人第二次穿越穿成了轮奸主角贵族中的一员第三次穿越穿成了诱奸主角的父亲第四次穿越穿成了体罚主角的老师……周凡表示我真的很想改变主角悲惨的童年经历，给他一个幸福的人生。问题是他穿越的时候，主角的悲惨遭遇不是正在经历，就是经历完了。作为一个主角控，他能怎么办，他也很绝望了啊！总攻剧情向，很多剧情是真的却有其书的……纯粹是想要写个走肾走心的故事没意外一共是四个世界





	1. Chapter 1

“大人……”  
“大人您该醒了……”  
周凡是在这样的呼唤中睁开眼睛的，他的第一反应先是下意识摸向自己的胸口位置：他不是已经死了吗？奇怪，怎么没有伤口？意识到身体完好无损的那瞬间，他猛地从床上爬起来，而下秒就看到眼前伸出来一只戴着黑色皮质手套的手，并且再次问候自己：“大人，您该起来了。”  
什么大人？死而复生的经历让周凡懵懵懂懂地转过头，却看到身边正穿着一位笔挺执事黑衣的男人正弯着上半身，恭敬地问：“大人？”  
没多想的周凡先是伸手触碰到对方伸向自己的手，然而他很快便意识到这并不是他的身体。  
不，或许该说是，既不是属于周凡的身体，也不属于另外一个世界的自己。  
他，再次重生了。  
这份事实让他内心有些惶恐，但出于这并非第二次穿越了，他还是拼命将内心冷静下来，转头望着眼前看似自己执事的男人。  
男人并没有觉得主人迟缓的行为有什么不对劲的地方，他如同往常般将对方从床上扶起来，并且让旁边的男仆们递上华贵的服饰，准备帮周凡穿上。周凡虽然有些不太适合，但还是努力装作极为熟悉的模样让对方为自己穿戴好一切。  
“大人，仪式就快要开始了，您要先去看下这次的祭品吗？”就在周凡不断思考自己该作出怎么样的回应时，穿着执事服的男人如此开口。  
“祭品？”周凡听到这个词语后，有些不太好的感觉，这怎么听上去像是某种糟糕仪式的形容词？  
于是他装作平静地问：“什么样的？”  
“您一定会感兴趣的。”执事如此神秘地笑了起来。  
很快，周凡便跟着执事走出了装饰华贵的卧室，外面是一条细长的走廊，走廊每一处都悬挂着精美的油画，油画下面则是插有鲜花的古董花瓶。走廊地板是大理石的，踩上去极有质感，周凡努力用余光记录下眼前看见的一切，不过他很快就跟着执事走到一间紧闭的大门口。  
“大人，请稍微往后站一点。”执事恭敬地示意自己将拉开大门，周凡便往后走了几步，然后只听到“吱呀——”一声，沉重的大门被对方猛地推开，一阵阴冷的风从门后传来。“请进，大人。”执事见周凡还没有动静，便先是迈步进去，周凡见此后便皱皱眉一并踏了进去。   
等进去后，他便有些后悔了，这是什么鬼地方？到处都是阴冷又潮湿的气味，狭窄的道路只有头顶隐约的篝火照亮世界，他勉强跟着执事走了好久，才重新看见一道新门后停下来。  
新门也很快被执事完全推开，而接下来的一幕，则让周凡有些瞠目结舌。  
原因很简单，里面就像是小说里所描绘的监狱一般，穿着黑衣的男子们行色匆匆地推着手中的笼子，而笼子里装着各种奇怪的生物，有的像是危险动物，有的则周凡从未见过。  
不过执事并没有多在这里停留，而是快步往这庞大的监狱深处走去，周凡出于自我保护也一并跟在他的背后，很快地，他们便到达了这次的目的地。  
首先看见一位穿着黑色神父装的男人，手中抱着沉重类似于书典的东西，见到周凡和执事后笑呵呵地说：“什么风把大人吹来了？”他年纪已经看似半百，但脸上却挂着讨好、恭敬的笑容。  
“我们大人想看看这次仪式的祭品。”执事则如此开口。  
“没问题、没问题。”神父殷勤地笑道：“大人，你先过目，如果满意的话……”他露出一丝怪异的笑容，之后便转身往某个方向指引：“就在那里，可是一对相当珍贵的双胞胎呢。”  
周凡定睛一看，却发现在神父的手势下面，出现的两位穿着贵族服饰、长相仿佛一个模子里刻出来的金发男孩，他们此时正昏睡躺在牢笼里，天真无邪的睡脸仿佛可爱的天使，一点都不知道即将发生在他们身上的事情。  
嗯？周凡突然对祭品二字有种更为糟糕的预感，他便如此开口：“他们的名字是什么？”  
“名字？”神父先是哈哈大笑，然后如此说道：“反正是献给神明大人的祭品，名字什么的，不是根本不重要吗？”  
不过站在周凡身旁的执事却低下声音如此跟周凡介绍道：“大人，他们是前段时间被灭门的斯图亚特家族家主的孩子，名字分别是查理斯和伯特。”  
查理斯·斯图亚特！？  
周凡听到这熟悉的名字后猛地回想起来，这不是他曾经看过的一篇虐主文的男主角名字吗？  
这是一篇围绕男主角查理斯·斯图亚特试图追寻家族被灭门真相的故事，十年前，帝国里庞大的斯图亚特家族惨遭灭门，而唯一幸存者查理斯从地狱里爬了回来。然而这本书看似像是复仇爽文流，实则是虐主故事的经典。周凡深刻地记得，这个故事之所以给他留下那么深刻的印象，那就是在所有读者喜欢上主角查理斯强大又聪慧的人物后，突然有追忆篇里面提及当年他究竟在地狱里遭遇里什么的真相。  
这追忆篇不出还好，一出所有读者都在破口大骂，原因没有其他，那就是作者太丧心病狂了。原来查理斯当年不是失踪几年那么简单，而是被邪教徒抓走当做黑弥撒的祭品。邪教徒一直都在试图召唤邪神的存在，而查理斯不过是其中之一的牺牲品。该故事里描绘的黑弥撒，就是将各种邪恶的生物带到祭奠处，进行杀害作为献祭品，并且有时候还要进行群体轮奸男童的事件。  
光是回忆作者所描绘的景象，周凡只觉得头皮发麻，毛骨悚然，这实在太恐怖了。为什么世界上会有这种仪式呢？  
然而他的沉思却让站在身旁的执事上了心：“怎么了，大人？”执事如此恭敬的问：“是想要祭品吗？”  
“不……等下……”周凡原本想要一口回绝，但他猛地想起如果现在的他不做点什么的话，是不是只能眼睁睁看着男主角查理斯作为黑弥撒的祭品被人轮奸了？  
“我……”他咽下一口口水，想要努力组织语言，却被明白主人心思的执事猜到了他想做的事情，于是他便转头对站在旁边的神父说：“这对双胞胎，我们阿克曼家族要了。”  
“大人……这……”神父有些紧张地擦汗起来：“这是要献给神明大人的祭品，你随随便便截胡去，这让我跟其他人怎么解释呢？”  
“需要解释什么呢？献给阿克曼家族和献给神明，不是意义一样的吗？”就在三人谈话陷入僵局之际，突然从旁边走出来一位彬彬有礼男士如此插话道：“巴顿神父是不是忘了阿克曼家族的代表词了？”  
周凡见到这突如其来的男人，不由有些浑身发毛起来，对方的眼神就好像尖锐的匕首，从自己的身上猛地穿刺过去，接下来就见到站在身旁的执事向男人鞠躬行礼道：“伯纳德大人，您怎么来了？”  
“我自然是来看望刚清醒的大人了。”被称呼为伯纳德的男人似乎对执事的恭敬毫不在意，而是将目光转移到周凡的身上：“亲爱的大人，您的身体无碍吧？”


	2. 2

周凡只觉得那瞬间所有人的目光都死死地盯着自己，他到底该说什么？  
不过，听执事所提及的阿克曼家族……  
他仿佛有股不寒而栗的感觉从脚底蔓延到头顶，原因没有其他，那是因为这个家族在整个故事里代表着不祥与灾难。忘了补充一句，整个故事虽然是围绕查理斯的行动而展开的，然而在好多篇支线故事里透露出的线索可以看出，这是一篇相当克鲁苏的故事。邪神、邪教徒、吸血鬼、魔女、狼人、死灵法师等等拥有各种恐怖力量的角色在其中源源不断的出现，而最为让周凡觉得惊悚的，那就是几大邪神的存在了。  
任何被牵扯进神秘事件的普通人，都会打开名为灵视的东西，灵视的高低决定你能看到多少神秘生物，然而一旦灵视过高，则容易san值过低精神崩溃而死，所有拥有神秘力量的生物都在一边渴求更多的神秘力量与自己精神作斗争。不管是什么样的存在，能承受的灵视数值只有100点，一旦超过这个点数，将发生极为可怕的事情。而查理斯，在故事的开始就拥有50点以上的灵视数值，这是他对抗神秘生物的依仗，也是他不断靠近死亡的开始。  
而刚刚几个人所提及的阿克曼家族则拥有比一般家族更为黑暗的力量，传说中家族里存在外神，光是普通人类听到外神的名字、或者见到样子就会陷入疯狂，也引来邪教徒们的追捧，而查理斯所要追查的家族灭门真相，极有可能存在于阿克曼家族里。  
周凡并不清楚自己对上外神会是怎么样的结果，不管怎么看小说里所描绘的剧情和世界观都让他心生恐惧。  
算了算了，大不了又要死一次。  
或许是死而复活的经历让他心生出新的勇气，毕竟不是所有人都会有这样的经历，于是他转头望着伯纳德，努力回想起故事里提及阿克曼家族的人是如何接待外人的，他便试图学习一二：“承蒙问候，身体尚可。”要时刻记住自己是高于任何贵族的一族，不要用亲切的态度对待任何人。  
“那就太好了。”伯纳德脸上溢出狂热，并且弯下腰向周凡行礼，等他问候完便继续恢复成原本冷冰冰的模样，用生硬的口吻询问神父：“巴顿神父，你是试图对阿克曼家族不敬吗？”  
巴顿一听这话，脸色大变，肉眼可见的汗珠从他额头上缓缓滴落，他急忙吩咐旁边的属下道：“快去，将这次的祭品献给大人。”  
“是是！”旁边的仆从们一听到命令，立马开始行动起来，将原本昏睡着的一对双胞胎从笼子里抱出来，然后周凡身旁站着的执事则用审阅的眼神盯着两位昏睡的男孩们，之后便抿嘴说道：“先将他们带去盥洗室，我这里会好好清洗他们的。”他的话语中似乎暗含着某些意思，但整个神经绷紧的周凡并没有听出来。  
“大人，还有其他东西您想要的吗？”执事恭敬地问候：“毕竟等一会儿就要参加仪式了。”  
“那……两个孩子？”周凡不太清楚自己这样做的行为是否正确，但他如果不做点什么的话，查理斯恐怕即将遭遇和原作里所描绘的故事一样，他将会被狂热的邪教徒们当做是献给邪神的祭品。不过等一下，为什么查理斯是个双胞胎？明明原作里并未提及？  
这是自己来到这个世界所引发的蝴蝶效应吗？还是原作里尚未揭露到的伏笔呢？  
“放心大人，我会叫我的属下好好照料他们的，等您参加完仪式，他们会在该出现的地方出现的。”执事如此神秘莫测地说。  
“那就好。”周凡努力装作并不在意这对双胞胎，因为对他的身份来说，普通的贵族都不值得一提，更何况是被灭门的贵族呢？如果他对他们太过上心，不管对于谁来说，都并不是件好事。  
“那我就斗胆带大人参观了。”站在一旁的伯纳德并不甘心自己成为背景，他急于在周凡的面前表现自己。  
“伯纳德大人，请不要忘了你的身份。”然而就在周凡想着该如何回复这看似一把刀却出奇对自己热衷的男人时，站在旁边的执事将他的提议彻底打断：“我们大人有自己的想法。”  
“是我太唐突了。”见周凡并没有对执事的话发表什么意见，伯纳德便急忙道歉。  
“大人，请走。”和对待伯纳德的态度截然不同的是，执事开始为我耐心地介绍起整个会场里的祭品，有的是从其他帝国里运来的珍惜鸟类，或者是本国产量极少的宝石，不管是哪件都听上去有长长的名号和不菲的价值。  
然而周凡却在整个介绍过程中都相当紧张，原因没有其他，那就是在伯纳德选择安静后，他似乎一直在用灼热的目光紧紧盯着自己的背后，让周凡如鲠在喉又无法说出来。介绍十几样东西后，执事见周凡的兴致不大，便提起另一个话题：“大人，既然您精神不好，那就先去仪式的贵宾室里休息吧。”  
“嗯。”周凡也趁此机会，赶紧逃离背后那灼热的目光，毕竟什么人一直在背后盯着你，而你对他一无所知的感觉实在太糟糕了。  
等到了贵宾室，仪式很快就在戴着面具的贵族们目光下开始进行了，这场用于献给邪神的黑弥撒场面十分恶心和血腥，周凡几乎是强行忍住呕吐的欲望坚持到最后，而所有人却把这当成一次狂欢，哪怕面具遮挡住他们狂热的面容，却在兽欲的眼神里一一暴露出来，他们享受其中，并且认为这是极为正确的事情。  
太可怕了……周凡直到仪式结束后还在发懵，唯一庆幸的是他总算帮了这个故事的主角一把，至少让他不再经受轮奸的地狱。  
当然，说实话他并没有马上从上个世界的创伤里完全恢复，原本他只想给主角一个幸福的人生，可却不知道为什么越做越糟糕，甚至最后将整个剧情搅乱到一塌糊涂。  
唉，那么这个世界，他还要拯救主角查理斯的人生吗？  
周凡有些犹豫，他太清楚蝴蝶效应的厉害，也饱受此危害，如果不是自己强硬对上魔王的话，恐怕之后的故事不会变得如此凌乱，他也不会和“愤怒”扯上关系。  
不过现在想又有什么用处呢？属于艾森世界的自己已经死去了，现在活着的，只有属于查理斯世界的他。  
将所获得线索整理之后，他便决定这次的世界一定要好好规划，尽量避免给主角造成太大的影响。  
或许他该回去后，就让执事将两位孩子放走呢？不行不行，这个世界实在太过混乱，如果就这样放走他们，或许会遭遇更多的不幸也不一定。  
还是好好考虑一番，接下来该怎么办吧？  
然而，令周凡怎么也想不到的是，他的噩梦，才真正开始——


	3. 3

“那两位孩子呢？”等仪式结束，周凡便迫不及待地回到自己的住宅，他一边让自己的执事脱下自己的外衣，一边询问送回来双胞胎的事情。  
“时间刚刚好呢，大人。”执事询问后男仆后，则如此意味深长地笑了起来：“药效和预计的一样。”  
“药？”周凡冷不丁地听到这样的话，不由内心发毛地问：“什么药？”  
“啊……大人，您难不成是忘了今天是什么日子吗？”执事倒是很惊讶周凡为何会问这样的话。  
“什么日子？”周凡被执事的话问到一愣：“今天是什么日子吗？”  
“今天是您成年的日子，看来是昨晚的成年仪式让您忘记不少事情呢。”穿着黑衣的执事如此回答：“作为执事的我，自然是为您准备好充分的成年礼物了。”他领着周凡往自己的卧室走去：“虽然说这份礼物好像有些廉价了点，不过既然是您选择的。药的效果也非常棒，您可以充分享受拆礼物的快乐了。”  
礼物？什么礼物？周凡被执事的话说得越来越晕头转向，他不太明白明明自己在询问执事关于自己带回来双胞胎的事情，他为何会扯到自己成年礼上面？  
“砰——”接下来，他听见自己的房门被站在两旁的男仆们推开，然后早上醒来的卧室此时被精心铺上了地毯，以及白色的床铺上此时躺着两位浑身赤裸的金发男孩。  
周凡被这幕景象吓了一大跳，他像是被热水烫到般猛地转头望着自己的执事：“你、你做了什么！”  
“这是您挑选的成年礼物啊，难道您不满意吗？”执事亲切地笑了起来：“我已经让下人给他们喂了最上等的药，正好药效刚结束。虽然他们的年龄有点小，不过身体已经通过药全方面改造一番。这礼物我知道对于献给大人您来说有些廉价，但作为您繁衍的工具还是可以考虑的。”  
周凡听完这段话只觉得有股冷气不断从背后冒出：什么药……什么改造？还有繁衍工具是什么鬼……他到底在说什么？  
“啊……看样子大人您初次接触到我们药的事情，那就由作为下属的我好好为您展示下礼物吧。”执事见周凡的大脑完全陷入空白，便笑眯眯地挥手让两旁的男仆们关上房门，然后让他们将两个躺在床上全身赤裸的男童抱在身上，并且用双手拉开他们的双腿，将他们的私密处展示给周凡看。  
执事则站在旁边，如同介绍某种工具般如此说道：“大人，您请看，这是我们药效所产生的第一种作用。”他将其中一位男孩子的臀部抬高，让周凡清楚地看到原本应该是男性生殖器和排泄口的位置，此时却如同女性般出现了阴道与后穴，原本应该是属于男童般幼小的生殖器此时的尺寸却和普通青少年差不多，并且产生根本不可能的勃起现象。  
见周凡还处于死寂般的沉默中，执事继续为其介绍起来：“在药的作用下，该男性身份已经转为能正常生育的双性人体质，这是他的阴道，您只需要将您的生殖器插入其中，并且将精液射入他的子宫里，便有几率使其怀孕，在药的催化下，他全身器官已经催化和适孕年龄差不多，就连生殖器也一并成熟，可以在高潮时喷精。”  
“这是我们药效产生的第二种作用，为了繁衍子嗣，乳房也是需要催化的重点。”他说完便示意男仆将男童的双腿放下，而接下来将手伸向原本应该是平坦柔软的胸膛，而现在却如同发育成熟的少女般高高隆起。“乳房的话已经催化完全，甚至有大人最喜欢乳汁功能，只要这样……”执事揉搓了几下乳头，让周凡清楚地可以看到在粉嫩的乳尖处正在外面渗出乳白的液体。  
“以及第三种作用。”他说完后拍拍手，听到他拍手的声音后，原本昏睡中的双胞胎突然从沉睡中醒来，他们用茫然迷离的眼神盯向周凡道：“如果没有大人的精液喂饱的话，他们会一直处于发情状态，直到有大人的精液完全填满他们。”  
周凡听完如此让他头皮发麻的介绍，然后急忙说：“我、我不是为了这样才留他们下来的。”为什么会这样，明明他是为了让主角逃离被轮奸的厄运才让执事带他们回家，可执事……为什么将他们改造成这样的……仿佛变成自己的肉便器和生殖工具，不管从哪点看都极为不对吧。  
“啊……难不成大人是想玩父亲和孩子的游戏吗？”执事却在此时恍然大悟地说：“这样也可以啦，我们可以安排为其植入同等的记忆，保证能让大人满意。”  
“我的意思不是这样的！”周凡见话题快要转入更为色情的部分，他便制止后回归正题：“我想让他们过上正常人的生活！而不是像这样！”  
“大人，您的意思我不太懂了。”执事有些迷茫地问：“过上正常人的生活？这样不就是正常人的生活吗？”  
周凡听到这句话有种毛骨悚然感：这家伙到底是接受怎么样的教育啊？难道把孩子用药催化成肉便器之类的东西算是正常人的生活吗？  
“看样子，大人您的成年仪式进行并不完全呢。”执事想了想恍然大悟地说道：“不过不要紧，经过这晚上，您就知道你的职责是什么了！”  
他说完便让男仆们将两个陷入发情状态的孩子放回床上，并且整齐地从房间里退回去。  
“等等、你不能这样——！”周凡见执事似乎与自己沟通失败，准备避开这个话题，他不由急忙想要让执事改变他的心意，然而却被站在执事旁边的男仆拦住了：“大人，请您不要这样。”站在执事周围的一圈男仆们如同机械般统一发出这样的声音：“请您乖乖接受您的职责。”  
他们说完，站在最中间的执事突然伸出双手，紧紧地抓住周凡的肩膀，然后用黝黑的眼神望着他的双眼，如此深沉的说道：“既然大人您想不起来，我就帮您一把吧。”  
当他说完，周凡只觉得有无数的记忆碎片仿佛在脑海里炸开般闪现，因为吃痛他猛地跌到在地毯上，而执事却见此并没有浮起他，而是带着男仆们从房间里走了出去，并且将大门紧紧关上，上了锁。  
“怎么……怎么回事……”记忆海洋正源源不断向周凡涌来，提醒他关于这具身体的事情，很快地，周凡便回想起关于“自己”的一切。  
他是阿克曼家族的直系子嗣，而他存在的目的，就是不断和人性交，从而生出更为优质的后代来。阿克曼家族，是个极为肮脏、龌龊的家族，原因很简单，因为整个家族一方面为了获得更强的力量而涉及各种黑暗领域，而另一方面，为了保证家族里人员兴旺和优质，他们每过10年会通过外神选出一名专门为家族繁衍后代的直系来，在他成年礼的仪式上告知他所赋予的责任，如同蜜蜂世界的女王峰一般，而周凡的身份则是这十年间选中的繁衍者。


	4. 4

这是什么色情小说的套路？周凡接收完这段记忆碎片后满脑子都是“？？？”，真的没搞错吗？这不是正常的男性向小说吗？怎么会有如此狗血又诡异的展开故事……  
不行，就算明白自己所附身这具身体的真实身份，他也不愿意接受这样的神展开，这完全是在挑战他作为普通人类的廉耻心，他还是早点想办法从这里逃出去吧。周凡努力对于倒在地上的两位孩子假装视而不见：怎么想他也不愿意成为一个专门只负责提供精子的生殖器啊，不管怎么说都太过于恶心。  
上次他对于艾森的帮助也不过是为原身体赎罪，而现在他自己都自顾不暇，还是不要考虑主角到底会怎么样，他又不是真圣父，还是赶紧想办法从这里逃走吧。  
周凡于是跑到卧室的窗边，试图努力打开窗户，然而窗户被锁得死死的，于是他低头寻找一圈找到一把红木做的椅子，不去想这椅子如果放到现实世界会多么昂贵，暴力地挥动椅子用它的脚去撞击玻璃窗户，按道理那脆弱的玻璃应该很容易就被撞开，可周凡费了九牛二虎之劲都没有听到悦耳的破碎声。  
难不成是所谓的神秘力量吗？周凡猛地回想起关于阿克曼家族的事情，很显然周围的守卫都是很擅长使用神秘力量的，想要将他囚困在房间里可并不是难事。  
糟糕了……这下可怎么办？  
“呜呜呜……呜呜呜……”就在周凡心烦意乱之际，他听到细微的哭泣声从背后传来，然后他转头望去，发现全身赤裸跪坐在地毯上的两位孩子呜咽得掉眼泪，不管是陌生的环境，还是两人赤裸的状态都让他们心生恐惧。  
“……这可怎么办？”周凡感觉自己头发都快愁掉了，他可完全不会安慰小孩子啊！  
就在他发愁之际，两位男孩却因为下秒看到自己后停止哭泣，然后爬站起来试图踉跄地往自己的方向跑来：“父亲……”“父亲……”两位孩子异口同声地如此称呼道。  
周凡听到这话简直吓得魂飞魄散：什么鬼？他什么时候有了两位孩子，怎么回事？他们不是斯图亚特家族的孩子吗？怎么会突然称呼自己为父亲呢？  
等等……难不成是执事那家伙搞的鬼？他隐约记得执事在自己表达想要两位孩子过上正常人生活时后说出这样的话：“想玩父亲和孩子的游戏吗？”这记忆植入的是不是太快了点！他还没有完全做好心理准备啊！  
“冷静点……周凡你可以的……”周凡不断试图冷静自己，毕竟他是连魔王都硬刚过的男人，怎么会在这点小事上被打倒呢？  
“怎么了？”如果真的是被执事植入了自己是父亲的记忆，也未尝不是好事，至少他不用费劲去安慰两位从不认识的孩童了，光是取得他们的信任就增加不少困难。  
抱着不会比现在更糟糕的心态，周凡便低声安慰起两个孩子：“怎么了？查理斯和伯特？”  
其中一位孩子一边抽泣一边如此说道：“父亲……我想要尿尿……”他指着自己因为药物而催化成熟的肉棒道：“为什么我的鸡鸡变得那么大……好难受……”  
“父亲……我也想尿尿……快要憋不住了……”另外一个孩子也紧随其后跟着哭喊着：“帮帮我……父亲……”  
见到明明是两位纯真如同天使般的孩子却在此时如同雏妓般展露着他们的生殖器，周凡越听越觉得恐惧，甚至连忙往后连退了好几步：“不……”  
接下来，他便听到噩梦般的男声在耳边响起：“看来大人还是不愿意接受自己的指责呢？怎么办呢？我只好帮帮您了。”  
周凡还没明白这句话到底意味着什么，而他下秒就感觉到自己的身体突然失去了控制，不管是四肢还是五官，仿佛有另外一个人在操控自己，只有灵魂还停留在这具身体里。  
之后他便听到自己的嘴开始张口说出不受自己控制的话来：“查理斯和伯特，我们来玩个游戏好不好？”  
听到游戏二字，原本因为身体上的变化而手足无措的两个孩子不由瞪大了眼睛，然后异口同声地说道：“好啊，玩什么呢？”  
——不、不要！！周凡的灵魂正在挣扎地嚎叫：不要听他的话！  
“教会大家如何正确认识自己的身体哦，先让作为哥哥的查理斯来做示范好不好？”“周凡”说完后走到床铺旁拍拍天鹅绒的被褥道：“查理斯先过来，伯特你乖乖躺在床上看我怎么和哥哥玩这个游戏呢。”  
查理斯对信任的父亲根本不会产生任何怀疑，便听话地走到他面前，然后“周凡”将他整个抱了起来，跟他说：“把双腿张开好不好，我会告诉你身体上的每个部位代表着什么。”  
男孩听话地点点头，将白皙的大腿张开，将药效而刚形成稚嫩的阴道完全暴露在空气中，他青涩的肉棒因为情欲依旧保持翘起的模样，并且时不时往外渗出透明的液体。  
“你们知道这个是什么吗？”“周凡”伸出手，将他的分身整个抓在手心里。  
“小鸡鸡？”查理斯懵懂地说：“是平时尿尿的地方呢。”  
“没错没错，那么这个呢？”“周凡”将另一只手摸向男孩身下刚长成的阴唇，将其微微拉开一点，里面正如同刚绽放娇嫩的花朵，就连花核也是小小的。  
“诶……我之前身上有这个吗？”伯特有些晕晕乎乎地回答：“我记得原本没有啊……”  
“是的……”查理斯仔细回想了下，然后好奇地问：“父亲……我怎么觉得我这个部分有些湿漉漉的，还有点……瘙痒呢？”  
“瘙痒那就对了，那是因为你们正在成长的关系，我先教你们怎么止住这份痒意吧。”“周凡”说完后就用自己纤细的手指往男孩花穴里塞去，异物感很快让查理斯有些不太自然地扭动起来：“好奇怪啊……父亲……怎么更加难受了……？”  
“这是必须经历的过程，查理斯能不能忍耐呢？”  
“我是哥哥，我一定能忍过去的！”听到父亲这样的发言，查理斯自然是咬着牙坚持下去：“嗯……好痒……”  
“周凡”见查理斯异常听话，便将开发的行为继续下去：“你看没有，你的身体里正在往外流着淫水呢？”他光是用一根手指就搅得从未经历过这种事情查理斯的花穴不断往外滴水着，很快便在“周凡”的手心里形成一滩水渍。  
“觉得舒服吗？”毕竟是完全被改造过的身体，原本对于幼童来说无法忍耐的异物感也渐渐变成说不出的快感。  
查理斯从未体会到这种刺激，毕竟他连初精的年纪还未到，却过早地体会到不属于他这份年纪的快感。很快地，他那白嫩的脸颊上便因为性而渐渐染上粉红色，就连湛蓝的双眸也因为父亲手指的抽插而溢出泪珠。  
“唔……父亲……好奇怪……酥酥麻麻的……好舒服……”“周凡”的手指在他的花穴里来回搅动着，即使是被精心呵护的手指但对于更为娇嫩的花穴来说还是能产生少许摩擦，而这点摩擦则让初尝禁果的男孩爽到天上去。  
很快地，还没有等“周凡”多开发他的肉穴，就听到查理斯发出一声尖叫“啊啊……父亲……我要尿出来了……呜呜呜……忍不住了……”  
“那就不要忍吧，”“周凡”诡异地笑了起来：“没事的，你们现在的身体，不管尿出来多少次都不要紧哦。”  
听到父亲如此温柔的安慰，查理斯甚至都来不及忍住尿意，就感觉到自己长大了好几倍的小鸡鸡猛地痉挛一下，一道白液就这样喷射在洁白的床单上。


	5. 5

“为什么是白色的？”伯特很清楚地记得，每次和哥哥尿出来的尿液明明是淡黄色的，怎么会尿出白色的液体呢？“不会生病了吧？”伯特紧张地叫起来，他最怕就是生病这种事，每次都要喝下各种奇奇怪怪的药水。  
听到伯特的嘟囔声，正坐在“周凡”大腿上的查理斯也不禁紧张起来。  
见两位孩子都露出茫然无措的神色，“周凡”则耐心地讲解道：“这是长大的标志之一哦，不用害怕。”  
“长大……”查理斯与伯特同时露出一丝渴望的神色，从小开始两位孩子都在希冀自己快快长大，一方面是不愿意继续被家里人当成小孩子，一方面则觉得自己足够成熟，而父亲说这是长大的标志，光是这点就让他们欣喜不已。  
见两位孩子露出向往之色，“周凡”的笑意加深：“我知道一个办法可以帮大家快点长大哦，要不要试试看呢？”  
“要要！”对此早就期盼已久的孩子们纷纷叫嚷着：“父亲，我想要快点长大！”  
“伯特，帮父亲把裤子脱下来吧。”见两位对自己的建议毫不迟疑，“周凡”便加快了自己的进程，既然是双胞胎，那就该有双胞胎的价值嘛。他先是抱着查尔斯站起来，然后示意让原本躺在床上的伯特一并走在柔软的地毯上，并且抬高手臂，方便其帮自己脱下裤子。  
“好的，父亲。”年幼一点的弟弟站在地上，伸出小手将父亲裤子上的绳子解开，帮其拉扯下来，露出用于遮挡凶器的短裤。“短裤也一起脱下，大家都得保持一致才行嘛。”“周凡”见伯特帮自己脱下外裤后便陷入迟疑，于是如此建议道：“伯特是害羞了吗？”  
“没有……呀！”当伯特帮助父亲脱下最后一层遮羞布时，硕大而昂扬的肉棒就猛地弹到他的手腕上，吓得让他差点缩手回去。  
“别害怕，父亲正在教你如何成为大人呢。”“周凡”一只手松开抱在怀里的查理斯，一只手则抓住伯特肉嘟嘟的小手，将其放在自己的正完全勃起的阳具上面：“来摸一摸父亲的肉棒吧。”  
“父亲……这是你的鸡鸡吗？为什么会大那么多？”伯特一边听话地用小手摸着他的性器，一边好奇地问：“也会喷射出乳白色的液体吗？”  
“当然也会，而且这乳白色的液体会帮你们长大。”  
周凡的话语让伯特的脸色一亮：“怎么样、才能让我长大呢？”  
“你先将它含在嘴里，父亲先教你长大的第一步骤呢。”见伯特面带犹豫，“周凡”不由催促道：“难道伯特你不想长大了吗？”  
“当然想！”没多想的伯特便顺从地听从父亲的话语，跪在地毯上后直直地抬头看着父亲暴着青筋的生殖器：“唔……”他想了下，还是想要长大的欲望催促他开始进行第一步。他张开樱桃小口，然后努力含住阳具的龟头位置，那里散发热气让他浑身都有种说不出的感觉。  
“唔……”当感受到自己的肉棒是如何被面前年幼的孩子舔舐时，属于周凡的真正灵魂开始拼命呐喊起来：“你这个变态！居然敢对未成年人下手！”然而他被操纵的身体却开始开口教导伯特如何更好地口交。  
“好孩子，不要用牙齿，用舌头和你的嘴唇，将它完全吞咽下去吧，想象这是你最喜欢吃的大香肠。”等见伯特为自己的口交的行为虽然青涩无比，但开始逐渐习惯那炙热的庞然大物，“周凡”便将更多的力气花在查理斯的身上。  
他先是加了两根手指贴着对方花穴的边缘进入男孩的身体，引得原本被情欲搅得大脑丧失理智的查理斯猛地颤抖起来：“父亲……不行……太大了……好撑……”男童的身体从未被三根手指所开发过，光是这么插入的行为就足以让其极其不适应。  
然而“周凡”并不准备给他多适应的时间，在药的作用下，这肉穴可以吞下不少东西，不过为了最后的进入，他还是得好好为其扩张。  
“放松点，查理斯，很快你就觉得很快乐了。”男人轻声催眠着：“你会慢慢适应的……”  
查理斯只觉得父亲的手指就像是灵巧的鱼在身体里到处乱窜，中间的小核还时不时被父亲的手背挤压到，那粉嫩的肉壁伴随着对方的抽插开始不断挤压收缩，引得少年渐渐从难忍的痛楚声转变为诱人的呻吟：“啊……那里……父亲……不要……太深了……呜呜呜……请您停下……太刺激了……我受不住了……”  
一阵阵让人疯狂的快感让初尝情欲的男孩完全疯狂了，这致命的刺激引得他眼泪与口水直流，张开的双腿止不住地抽搐着，甚至有时候父亲的手指因为完全插入的关系快要直逼最为敏感的花心，光是随意戳弄几下，查理斯便满面春色地淫叫起来：“啊啊啊……不行了……要尿尿了……”  
很快地，第二道白液在“周凡”的开发之下便再次喷涌而出。  
连续两次射精之后，查理斯只觉得全身上下都软绵绵的，提不起任何精神。  
然而这对于“周凡”来说，不过只是一个开始，于是他一边继续用手亵玩男童的阴道部位，而另外一只手则扶住他的后背，将其隆起的双乳靠近自己的嘴边，张开嘴开始吮吸起来。  
“呜呜……不要啊……要被吸破了……”查理斯哪有经受得住被人啃咬乳头的刺激，甚至“周凡”为了更好地使其产乳，毫不犹豫地咬住对方的乳头，用舌头对着乳尖那根本感受不到的小孔又舔又弄，引得查理斯是又涨又痛，只能连连求饶起来：“父亲……不要吸了……”  
“不吸怎么行呢？”“周凡”自然是仿佛没有听到他的呼喊声，而是加快啃咬乳头的速度，很快就让刚发育的双乳啃咬得如同怀孕的妇人那般肿胀，而这对象征着繁衍的乳房此时却长在如同天使般的孩子身上，显得格外可笑。  
伯特吞咽父亲的性器口水都快要干了，迟迟未见有任何白色液体的喷出，又见自己的哥哥在父亲的帮助下又哭又叫的，不由停下嘴里的工作，好奇地问父亲：“父亲……你和哥哥在玩什么啊？”  
“我这是在帮你的哥哥长大呢。”“周凡”知道凭借小孩子的口交能让自己得到快感的想法实在太可笑了，但还是将肉棒润湿了不少，于是他将查理斯软绵绵的双腿张开后坐在自己的双腿上，并且用自己的大肉棒抵住孩子刚才被玩到肿大的阴唇处。  
见伯特露出好奇的目光，他便笑着解释起来：“伯特，你先看着我如何帮你哥哥长大的，等一会儿就轮到你了。”  
伯特见查理斯此时早就被刺激得快要昏厥过去，但又被父亲强行摇醒，将大腿拉扯到最大，他不由有些恐惧地喃喃道：“父亲……你要做什么啊？”  
“那自然是将我的大肉棒插入你们的骚穴里啊！”周凡话音刚落，就猛地用阳具狠狠撞开查理斯还未合拢的肉穴。


	6. 6

“不要啊……啊啊啊……”男童的花穴一瞬间被“周凡”的阴茎撑到最大，就连被玩到肿胀的花唇也被猛地完全撑开，查理斯发出一声惨叫，差点被痛晕过去，然而“周凡”身下的庞然大物才刚刚卡进龟头，还有大半部分都在外面后便堵在外面再也前进不了。  
“父亲……好痛啊……呜呜……”查理斯哪有经受过这样的痛楚，他感觉就像是有根铁杵试图捅开自己的身体，疼得他连哭声都叫不出来了，周凡便伸出手开始揉搓着男孩肉穴周围的褶皱，另一只手则上下套弄对方的阴茎，试图用快感让对方缓和一些。  
细窄的嫩穴很显然无法承受这种尺寸的巨物，它被撑得完全鼓胀，此时查理斯只能感觉到火辣辣的疼痛不断从身下传来，痛得让他不断嘶吼出声。  
“父亲……我受不住了……我不要玩这个游戏了……”查理斯哭哭啼啼地尖叫起来，小腿拼命晃动，试图逃离那噩梦般的疼痛。“周凡”却在此时严厉地呵斥起来：“查理斯！你看看你现在的样子！是一个继承人的样子吗？你也太软弱了！”查理斯听到父亲的训斥后不由眼圈都红了，他是努力想要成为父亲心里最好的继承人，再加上他是哥哥要为弟弟做榜样，每天都努力学习文化课程，不管是什么老师教授的内容都学习得非常上心。可这次他所经历的东西实在太超过他的承受范围，下半身传来的撕裂感让他痛苦连连，根本不想坚守任何原则。  
“周凡”见如果让查理斯一味因为疼痛而紧绷肉穴下去，两人的感觉都相当糟糕，于是他嘴里念动起一串奇怪的咒语，加速催化查理斯身体里的药物。  
没一会儿就感觉到男孩的身体开始变软，如果说刚插入时对方的僵硬得如同铁板，那么现在便是遇热逐渐融化的过程。查理斯的脸色渐渐从扭曲的青紫而向着浅粉色过度，他身下死死卡住“周凡”的肉壁也开始蠕动起来。  
透明的淫液正伴随着柔嫩的肠道开始往外分泌，并且越来越多，热乎乎地浇在插入的龟头上，周凡见查理斯完全已经情动，他便轻笑地开始揉捏起男孩的臀部，沿着紧绷的褶皱一点点开始扩大肉穴容纳的弧度。  
“唔……嗯……”查理斯从未体会这样的刺激，并且感觉到自己身体里产生一种强烈的空虚感，父亲的手指正在玩弄他的小鸡鸡，不断将上面的包皮拉下后推回去，并且沿着肉茎的褶皱上下套弄，没一会儿因为疼痛而萎靡不振的肉芽就再次颤抖地挺立，并且在顶端渗出黏糊的液体。  
肉穴明明吞下了从未想象的庞然大物，依旧产生奇怪的空虚感，仿佛想要对方进入得更深，让查理斯完全抵制不了的快感正在吞噬他所有神志，紧接着他听见父亲这么说：“小骚货，你怎么出水那么厉害？”  
骚货这个形容词并不是他第一次听到，往往在下仆里相互称呼某个极为姿色但和其他男性拉拉扯扯的女子，虽然查理斯不能完全理解骚货的含义，但也意识到这并不是什么和善的词语，于是他恐惧地嘟囔：“父亲……我不是骚货……”  
“这还不是骚货吗？”“周凡”将正在开发他肉穴的手指抽了回去，然后让沾满亮晶晶的淫液的手掌出示给查理斯看：“看你身下都产出好多淫液，是不是早就渴望男人的大肉棒来狠狠干你？”  
查理斯听到这话，眼睛彻底通红，他哪里听过这般淫秽的话语。他刚想极力抗拒，明明知道是在被羞辱，身体因为父亲的淫语而产生奇怪的反应，仿佛被一个无形的开关扭开，他在变得更为淫荡。男孩被刺激得扭动起身体，不断发出：“呜呜……父亲……不要这么说我……好痒……”的呼喊  
“痒就对了。”“周凡”见查理斯已经完全呈现出自己想要欲求不满的模样，便双手紧紧束缚住男孩纤细的腰肢，帮助自己粗长的阳具更好地插进去。  
他这次挺入不再顾及查理斯刚开发的身体，而是一鼓作气直至最深处，查理斯在那瞬间被强烈的痛楚与快感刺激得再次尖叫：“啊啊——！”  
因为父亲的这次深入完全顶到了他的花心，这可比之前的任何调教要刺激百倍，如果说单纯的性高潮只让他爽得眼泪直飞，那么现在的完全进入差点让他以为到了天堂。  
查理斯仿佛不能承受般弓起身子，他被插得眼白都翻了出来，嘴巴大开着，双腿止不住地抽搐，白嫩的脚趾早就缩成一团，全身就跟完全融化的糖水那般，根本拼接不起来了，原本身下昂起的性器也因此再次射出第三道白液，这次他的射精比前两次要稀稠不少，甚至还有淡黄色的尿液夹杂在一起。  
可“周凡”并不愿意给他多适应的时间，他粗暴地在男孩稚嫩的花穴里驰骋着，使劲撞击着温暖紧致的部分，每次深入都让男童的小腹肉眼可见地隆起，两颗象征性能力的囊袋就这样猛地撞击在对方的阴唇位置。  
“啊……嗯……我受不了了……父亲……求求你……快要坏掉了……”那如同暴风雨般的来回碰撞让查理斯有种快被父亲肏坏的感觉，他的双腿已经被“周凡”掰开到最大，软得像是两根面团，可每当“周凡”捅进花心时，就连失去知觉的大腿也开始抖动起来。  
男童的哀求非但没有换来“周凡”的温柔，反倒让他兽性大发，甚至在听到呼喊父亲这个词语时，他有种背德的快感。甚至他觉得原本的姿势不够让他肏得更深入，他便将呜咽着的查理斯就插入的状态换了个姿势，让他完全趴在柔软的床上，如同母狗般撅起自己的屁股，看着那雪白的背脊在面前痉挛，之后再猛地深入到更里面。  
“肚子快要捅破了……”查理斯趴在床上，要不是有床的支撑他根本无法保持原本的姿势，可父亲的入侵依旧疯狂加速着，每次都更为用力顶到他最深处，甚至好几次都碰到稚嫩的宫口。  
“啊啊啊啊——！”感觉到自己的身体某个部位被狠狠地一碰后，强烈的尿意让查理斯拼命叫喊起来：“呜呜……憋不住了……呜呜……我要尿出来了……”话还没说完，他的阴茎就连同“周凡”背后撞击的速度一起颤抖起来，然后射出一道前期是精液剩下来几乎都是淡黄色尿液的水柱。  
“周凡”对查理斯的反应相当不满意，说实话他还没有将自己的精液灌入这淫娃的子宫，这家伙居然已经被肏到失禁了吗？于是他便念动新的咒语，让原本对方还在处于射精状态的查理斯突然下秒觉得肉柱一疼，然后仿佛有什么东西堵在里面那般，他的高潮被强行遏制住了。  
被人猛地从天堂拉扯到地狱是相当恐惧的事情，在那一刻甚至查理斯觉得自己快要死去，可早就麻痹的下半身却不断对大脑神经传来释放的信号，他呻吟着想要再迎来一次高潮，可又失败了。  
“呜呜……好痛啊……父亲……我的小鸡鸡好痛呜呜呜……”查理斯对着父亲哭诉着。  
“那一定是你不够乖的原因，才会惩罚你的。”“周凡”见男孩因为高潮失败而彻底软化的那刻，毫不留情地将龟头位置完全插进那细窄的宫口。


	7. 7

男孩彻底高潮了，触电般的快感让他不禁淫叫起来：“啊啊啊啊……受不了啊啊啊啊……父亲啊啊啊……要彻底坏了呜呜呜……”哪怕被塞满的肉穴此时也喷涌出大量的淫水，甚至连两人交合的地方也在滴答往外渗透，而觉得时候差不多的“周凡”则开始他的第一次射精，将浓厚的精液往查理斯的子宫里浇灌，如同开了闸的水槽不断往他的肚子里注射白液，查理斯被喷射的精流射得在清醒中昏厥又强行醒来，过度的刺激引起感官上的完全麻痹，可被锁死的精关又让他产生痛楚。  
可“周凡”不管身下的孩子究竟是快乐还是痛苦，成功射精的他发出一声低吼，之后便更为勇猛地开始操烂查理斯的肉穴，将那细窄的宫口强行捅开后离开，之后又野蛮地闯入，穴口娇嫩的花唇早就因为过度摩擦而红肿，溢满精液的肉穴里不断传来淫乱响亮的水声，伴随着肉体碰撞的啪啪声一起。  
“啊……”查理斯感觉自己不断在高潮与低谷中徘徊，甚至他都快要分不清楚究竟麻木的身体是什么样的感受，等“周凡”在他身体里喷射出第二道液体后，将他瘦小的腹部完全撑得满满当当之后，他才心满意足地抽离止不住痉挛幼童的身体。  
然后那被肏烂的穴口已经形成肉眼可见的黑洞，伴随着对方阴茎的抽离而往外流淌乳白色的精液。“周凡”见此念叨了一句：“这样可不行呢，得让精液好好地待在身体里。”他说完便从口袋里掏出执事为他准备好的肛塞，将对方根本合不拢的肉穴口完全塞住。  
查理斯在快要昏厥前一刻还在苦苦哀求着父亲：“求求……想尿尿……”  
“那你就尽情地尿吧。”“周凡”打了个响指，将原本堵在男孩精口的空气消去，可查理斯非但没有享受到梦寐以求的巅峰，反而因为长期无法被束缚而产生了射出困难的症状。  
“啊啊啊……”查理斯拼命抬起手，想要触碰那完全耷拉在双腿间的性器，可他已经提不起任何力气，更别说帮助其射出了。“周凡”见此：“那就让作为父亲的我好好帮下你吧。”他说完就用抬起自己赤裸的右脚，用脚趾踩在男童的肉棒上，然后还是肆意地蹂躏起来。  
痛楚伴随着快感一起再次刺激着查理斯的全身，他下秒就像是触电般全身拼命抖动，并且发出最后的呜咽：“啊啊……父亲……我忍不住了……”查理斯那射精频率早就超过身体所能坚持上限的肉棒这才勉强吐出最后一点尿液。  
之后他将目光转向完全被吓傻的伯特身上，露出往常般的温柔笑容：“伯特……怎么了？”  
“哥哥他……怎么了……”伯特虽然不太明白父亲到底在和哥哥做什么，可现在眼前的景象却让他心生恐惧。  
“当然是快乐的游戏啊，你看哥哥的表情是那么开心呢？”“周凡”指着因为不断高潮而呈现出一种呆滞表情的查理斯说：“不用担心，等之后你们会觉得很快乐的，作为父亲的我……”他说着顿了顿，然后将浑身僵硬的伯特搂在怀里：“自然会好好浇灌你们成长的。”  
伯特只觉得面前的父亲陌生又令人恐怖，当他下意识想要后退几步时，却被并没有完全满足的“周凡”整个扑倒在地：“怎么了，伯特？你在害怕什么？”感觉到身下的男童正在颤抖着，周凡不由在他耳边轻轻说道：“难道你不爱父亲了吗？”  
“我当然爱……但是……”伯特回想起哥哥刚才在父亲身下又哭又喊的模样，说实在完全吓坏他了，他不由哆嗦地说：“父亲，你能告诉我，你们到底在做什么吗？”  
“小伯特想知道吗？”“周凡”靠在他的耳边，决定恶劣地告诉他真相：“其实我想把你们当成我的小母狗，为我生孩子哦。”  
伯特的双眼在听到这么淫荡的话语后猛地瞪大起来：“小……母狗？”  
“是的哦，伯特难道想有其他女人当你们的后妈吗？”清楚了解他们幼年丧母事情的“周凡”如同恶魔般在伯特耳边低语着。  
“当然不要！父亲是我们两个人的！”并不愿意接受外来者的伯特立马摇头道：“可是……为什么我们要当小狗啊？难道不能做人吗？”  
听到孩子傻乎乎的疑问，“周凡”如此解释道：“因为其他人不愿意接受我永远没有妻子啊，所以我不得不娶其他人为妻。”  
“那……没有其他办法了吗？”伯特被父亲说得眼泪汪汪的，就连哥哥的遭遇都一并忘之脑后了，他现在满脑子都想着如何让父亲取消这个念头。  
“那就得委屈你和查理斯了，当我的小母狗为我生下后代，这样子我们一家三口就可以永远在一起好不好？但现在哥哥还不知道这件事情，得由你说服他才行。”“周凡”完全是扭曲伯特的世界观，在孩子尚未成年之前，他们的世界完全是围绕长辈而成长的，那也自然扭曲得相当容易。  
伯特听完后脱口而出：“那我就当父亲的小、小母狗好了！如果哥哥不愿意，我会说服他的！”他还是第一次感觉到自己是被父亲重视，往常父亲的眼中只有哥哥一个人，因为哥哥才是斯图亚特唯一继承人，他不过是个普通的孩子，不管是身体还是才华都比哥哥低了不少，父亲对他的关注自然也是没有哥哥那么看重。  
可现在父亲却开口说出了让他激动不已的话：原来如此不被看好的他也能被父亲如此看重吗？  
伯特脸色不由浮现出一丝红晕，他激动地对周凡说：“那父亲，我需要做什么呢？”  
“你只需要接下来，我说什么你做什么就行。”“周凡”见伯特已经完全被自己的话语洗脑，他便如此要求：“你先跟着我念一遍，快说：‘我是淫荡的孩子，是父亲的小母狗，需要被父亲的精液灌大。’”  
“我是淫荡的孩子，是父亲的小母狗，需要被父亲的精液灌大。”伯特毫不犹豫地便跟“周凡”重复了一遍话语，让他心生更多的满足：“那么接下来，我要教你怎么为父亲生孩子了。”  
伯特只觉得下秒自己的双腿被父亲粗鲁地掰开，然后见他起身，然后对着自己说：“因为你是好孩子，所以我决定让你自己来哦，你先用手指试试看吧，就是我刚刚对查理斯那样做就行。”  
听到这话，伯特的脸色一红，说实话因为药和围观父亲与哥哥是怎么样进行生孩子这种事情的，他早就被刺激得浑身发软，就连新生出的器官位置也瘙痒得厉害，在父亲“欺负”哥哥厉害的时候，也因为实在按耐不住自己伸手指进去揉捏过了。  
“啊……”见伯特熟练地开始自慰并且呻吟起来，“周凡”笑眯眯地说：“原来伯特比你哥哥优秀不少呢，居然自己都尝试过了。”  
“嗯……唔……啊啊……嗯唔……”伯特跪趴在地毯上，沉重地喘息着，比起一个人的自慰，在父亲注视下让他觉得羞耻不少。但他并没有停下，而是继续用肉乎乎的手指开始抠挖着花穴，他的身体如同媚蛇般扭动着，“周凡”可以清楚地看见不断有透明液体从他的双股间缓缓滑落，如同一头求欢的淫兽，在勾引他的出手。


	8. 8

“周凡”自然是迫不及待地将手指伸向男孩的双腿间，将玩弄过哥哥的手指插进弟弟湿漉漉的花瓣里。伯特只是僵硬了几秒，之后立马更为淫荡地摇摆起来：“父亲……你的手指好棒……我的身体好像被填满了……”他的嘴里说着不符合年纪的淫秽话语。  
“那我帮你塞更满一点好了。”“周凡”说完便三根手指齐插，猛地捅入花穴里，伯特在被插进的一瞬间呜哇地叫出口，然后双眼瞪直有滴眼泪从眼角缓缓下落，他双腿间垂荡的肉棒也在那瞬间喷出一道白液，仅凭父亲手指插入阴道，他就已经高潮了。  
“怎么你比你哥哥还敏感？”“周凡”装作生气地说：“这下可不行呢，我得帮帮你。”他另外一只手则伸向伯特的胯下，捏了捏他的阴茎，伯特只觉得被父亲捏住的那瞬间，自己的小鸡鸡正呈现出一股说不出的滋味，一根细长的硬物正抵在他的铃口，正在努力进去。  
这种突如其来的行为让他吓了一跳：“父亲！那是什么！”  
“放松点，这可是好东西，能让你舒服得时间延长。”药剂对于幼童身体的改造还是极为有限的，虽然已经是最上等的药材，但让根本不到生育年龄的孩子拥有和大人同等的射精能力本身就是极不可能的事情，为此伯特必须学会不射精高潮，或者该说是光靠两个小穴就能如同女人般绵长的高潮。  
伯特听到父亲的要求后，虽然有些极为不适应，但还是乖乖听话努力放松身体，然后感觉到那根细长的东西就猛地戳进他平时尿道，并且一插到底，牢牢将精口锁死。  
“啊啊啊……好痛……”那尿道本来就狭窄的容纳不进任何东西，现在硬塞进一根东西，对于伯特来说自然是极为难受，但“周凡”则在他背后是时候模仿活塞运动来回抽插他的肉穴，让他渐渐忘却前端的痛楚而转向后面的快感。  
“噗嗤！噗嗤！”那饥渴的花穴正在大口大口吞咽着背后男人粗长的手指，不断流出湿哒哒的淫水，“嗯……父亲……你摸得我好舒服……嗯……再用力一点……好棒……”  
见伯特明明是初尝情欲，却骚乱的好像妓女，“周凡”心里不由生出几分暴虐，他故意将三根手指全然拔出，然后装作生气般打着对方的臀部：“伯特你那么浪是欠肏吗？真的是欠操的母狗！”他拍打的并不用力，但是全部都击打在男孩的会阴处，引得原本就因为手指抽离而开始饥渴的伯特开始叫喊起来：“呜呜……父亲……别打了……好痒……我的身体里好痒……”  
“是不是想要东西填满？”“周凡”如同魔鬼般地揉捏着对方因为被自己击打而红肿的屁股，特别是在湿哒哒往外滴水的花穴口来回打转：“你的骚穴居然会自己流水呢？真的是太浪了……”  
伯特意识到父亲口中的骚穴正是他掐弄的地方，不由扭动着屁股，毫无廉耻之心地叫起来：“我的骚穴太痒了……父亲……帮帮我……求你插进来……”  
“这样想做父亲的小母狗？”“周凡”没有想到和总是一本正经维持镇静的查理斯相比起来，伯特一旦开发就跟淫娃一样，还没进去就浪成这模样，要是真进去了，那还得了？但他正喜欢将天真无邪的稚子染上自己的颜色，成为自己发泄工具。  
伯特听到父亲再次问出这样的问题后，便迫不及待地重复着起来：“当然是——啊——！”他话还没有说完，就感觉到自己的臀部被父亲的大手强行拉扯开，一根散发着热气的肉棒就这样抵在他的穴口，甚至在他没有准备好时就猛地往里面钻去。  
为了不重蹈查理斯的覆辙，“周凡”在这次插入的时候提早念好咒语将身下孩子的性欲提升到最后，他甚至没有多困难地就全然插到最深处，但伯特从未想过三根手指与父亲的庞然大物相比简直是天差地别的反应，虽然他的阴道早就张开到最大，但还是被这巨大的阳具撑得满满当当，甚至父亲的用力一顶，完全碰撞上他身体里最敏感的位置。  
“啊啊啊……太刺激了……父亲……好舒服……”伯特亲眼看见自己平坦的小腹是如何被父亲插得胀圆，并且在致命的快感之下身体里的汁水就跟开了闸的水库往外流去，每当父亲离开时就被强行带出来好几波，直接飞溅得将地上的毛毯都打湿了。  
“真的是生来就该是被我肏的骚货！”感觉到伯特与查理斯的差距后，“周凡”更是凶猛地在他身体里开始驰骋起来，为了更好地让自己体验刺激，他可是催化了药物好几遍，而这带来的唯一结果就是伯特的身体里又湿又软，就跟调教过的名器一般，每当自己将阴茎抽离他的身体时，那贪吃的小嘴甚至还会一张一合试图将“周凡”的精液吸出来，而每当自己奋力插入时，对方又欲拒还迎地微微阻挡自己的进入，这种强烈的爽感是在哥哥身上体会不到的，毕竟处子品尝起来总是有一种不够过瘾的生涩，没有想到伯特的身体却在药物的改造下彻底成为鲜嫩可口的肉便器。  
和身体的熟练反应相比，伯特的精神却要弱上不少，毕竟再怎么改造他的精神也不过是个十多岁的孩子，作为孩子就天生无法控制身体的任何反应，每当父亲的性器粗鲁撞上柔嫩的宫口时，他总是发出哭一般的淫叫：“不行了……父亲……好爽……我要尿尿……”可他唯一能排泄的出口却被死死堵塞住，早就涨得紫红，偶尔会有几滴白色液体会从铃口极为可怜地往外渗出。  
比起品尝查理斯的半生不熟，伯特熟透的身体和青涩的反应交织在一起，真正让“周凡”彻底兴奋起来，他仿佛听不到身下男孩的求饶声，而是拼命顶向对方更深的地方，伯特有种肚子都快要被贯穿的错觉。“不行了……嗯啊……我受不住了……要到了啊啊啊……”被一阵又一阵快感完全席卷身体之后，伯特爽得双腿止不住地抽搐，透明的粘液不断从他被肏肿的肉穴边缘滴落下来，身下早就是水汪汪的一片。  
“我真的不行了……要坏掉了啊啊啊……”在“周凡”终于冲刺进他宫口的那瞬间，伯特撑不住地大叫起来，身体里的淫水再次喷涌而出，他完全依靠花穴高潮了，“周凡”也趁此机会再碰撞几下后将早就准备好的精液射到他子宫里。  
“要……要坏掉了……”伯特的双眼呈现出高潮过度的呆滞，他拼命喃喃向父亲求饶：“父亲……求你了……我要被插烂了……”  
“这怎么行呢？你不是我的小母狗吗？就这样被喂饱可不行？”伯特的身体表现的状态要比查理斯熟烂不少，但宫口却比哥哥要细窄一点，很快就让“周凡”再次兴奋起来，这紧致的滋味实在太美妙了，就像是牢牢套着自己龟头的套子。于是他假装没有听到伯特的呼喊，就这精液灌进他子宫的状态继续拼命开垦着，没一会儿就让男孩连喊叫出声的力气都没有，只能被动接受被不断啪啪的命运。  
最后“周凡”都不记得自己操弄伯特了多少次，大概是将男孩的精力彻底榨干到对方的双腿都合拢不上，他才将又发泄几次又硬起的阴茎抽离男童的肉穴，此时伯特也像是他哥哥那般已经完全玩坏般肉洞打开着，肉眼可见往外流着透明与乳白色的液体交织在一起。  
“看来这礼物不错。”“周凡”，不，或许该说是正在操纵他的执事如此评价着。他将肛塞也一并将伯特的阴道牢牢堵死后，看着两位男童此时的肚子都被喂得满满的，如同怀孕几个月妇人后，他才伸出右手，对着自己打了一个响指。


	9. 9

周凡是在令人作呕的麝香味里夺回身体的，当他拥有自我之后第一件事，先是忍不住般地跪在地毯上，对着满是淫液的毛织物上作呕好几次。虽然说执事完全控制了他的身体，然而感官却属于他，不可否认的是，将两位孩子压在身下做下不可饶恕之事时，他是能体会到同样的快感的，也正是让这份快感让他心生恶心。  
“恶……额……”他呕吐了好几次，呕吐到最后因为干呕而咳嗽起来，他都没有不敢抬头再去看躺在地上的查理斯和伯特一眼，更让他绝望的是，原本他是出于好意想要为两位孩子避开被轮奸的噩梦，然而现在却变成背德的强奸与诱奸行为。  
“不能这么下去了……”被执事完全控制身体的那瞬间，周凡便意识到自己该从上个世界清醒了。或许是在上个世界开头虽然糟糕，但之后还是顺风顺水开始让熟知剧情的他以为能成功掌握一切，哪怕是对抗上魔王这看似无法抵抗的敌人他还是利用其弱点成功将其攻略，可现在……周凡望着眼前酒池肉林的模样不由内心很是绝望：如果他的身体能被对方轻易控制，他该怎么对抗这可怕的敌人呢？  
正在他挣扎之际，原本紧闭的大门被人在外面推开了，成群结队的男仆不慌不忙地走进来，之后紧跟着依旧穿着黑色执事服看似恭敬实则居心叵测的男人，周凡这具身体的执事。  
他正一边指挥着男仆们将昏厥过去的两位孩子抱起来，另一边则慢条斯理地走到自己面前，露出和往常般彬彬有礼的笑容：“大人，礼物您还满意吗？”  
“混蛋——！”周凡说完后就挥拳想要殴打对方，如果不是他控制了自己，他又怎么可能做出如此丧心病狂之事呢？  
“看来，您还是没有理解呢？”执事的笑容仿佛在讽刺自己那般：“还需要属下亲自再帮你吗？”  
“……”当周凡听到帮这个词语时，他将高举的拳头缓缓落下，然后咬牙切齿地低吼着：“你到底想怎么样？”  
“很简单，继续播种就行，不管是什么样的对象，只有你喜欢，我就可以带给你。”执事仿佛看不见周凡的怒意那般，继续如同往常般念着让周凡觉得极为荒诞的话语：“是继续玩家庭游戏呢？还是想要王公贵族呢？或者其他种族也想尝试一下吗？只要是您的要求，我一定会帮你达成哦。”  
周凡听到他如同报菜名般一连串说出一大堆代名词，只觉得背后发凉，他知道只要他真的有某种意思，对方一定会将选中对象第二天就带到自己床上，这实在可怕了！他感觉自己像是根按摩棒，被随意拿去强奸任何人。  
“够了！我不明白，为什么是我……”真正让周凡极为不解的却是，为什么家族里选了他作为繁衍者，因为就他对于这具身体的记忆来说，他其实在家族里表现并不算太好，其实他有个极为优秀的哥哥，从小就被人誉为天才，而他不过和哥哥同一姓氏的废物罢了，是的，就连自己的兄长也如此称呼自己为“废物”，周凡实在想不通，这样无能的自己究竟是怎么样被选做成繁育者的？而他和执事的相处，说实话只存在了短短不到一天时间。  
是的，当自己举行完成年礼之后，这名谁也没有见过的执事就这样出现在家族里，并且宣布自己将作为繁衍者的存在并且将自己带到了这里，而家族其他人却没有任何反对。  
听到周凡的控诉后，执事却依旧神秘地笑了起来：“关于为何是您这件事，您并不用知道呢，您只需要安心找新的母体繁衍下一代就行。”  
“那这和动物有什么区别？”周凡厌恶地盯着执事：“我不想要成为生殖工具。而且你还不如选家族里其他人，这种事情某些人很是喜欢的，选他们好了。”  
“你恐怕忘了，这一代可是除了您以外，其他人都没有生育功能哦。”执事如此提醒：“看样子您还是想要极力反抗，不过不要紧——”他说完后意味深长地拉长了语调：“等您多培养几位母体，您会选择接受的。”   
“滚——！”周凡再也忍不住了，哪怕知道他的实力不济也直接抬头往执事的身上砸去，而下秒他却感觉到自己砸中极为坚硬的东西，砸得他手掌都泛红了，周凡因为疼痛而倒抽一口冷气。  
“您还是好好想想吧。”执事仿佛没有看到周凡的小打小闹，直接转身连同抱着两位孩子的男仆们退离了房间，周凡不是没想趁此逃离，然而他刚一动脚就觉得全身仿佛被冻结住，可恶的执事再次操控了他的身体，让他只能眼睁睁地看着他们在自己眼前离去。  
等门再次关上，周凡这才被松开钳制后再次跪倒在地毯上。  
——不行……他必须想办法逃出去才行，如果真的完全听执事摆布的话，恐怕他的一生都要被毁了。  
好好回想原著，毕竟阿克曼家族到故事最后也是灭亡的，没有什么是一成不变难以抵抗的，他一定能找到生路的！  
周凡不禁试想：如果阿克曼家族突然倒台，是不是自己也有跑出去的机会呢？那么这庞大不可一世的家族究竟是怎么消失在历史里的？他很快就在自己的记忆里找到了——血色郁金香事件，而阿克曼家族毁灭的真相自然不可能是一两个人能击毁的，而是数十个小家族联合在一起，以及……他的目光渐渐飘远，在破碎的记忆中寻找到某一个人、不，应该是说是那个人与他身后的家族。  
具体对方叫什么他也记不得了，毕竟整个故事是围绕查理斯的视角而发展的，而阿克曼家族倒台的时间对于整个故事来说才刚刚过半，主角查理斯虽然已经变强不少，但仍然是无法与这家族抗衡的，而真正的导火线，是名为狮心王一族引起的。  
周凡细细地回想着关于阿克曼家族下台的一切，努力抓住任何关于这个家族的弱点，是的，他是无法对抗执事那样的怪物，但是如果是足以毁灭整个国家战神路克斯呢？只要摧毁阿克曼家族，他就能换来一线生机。当然阿克曼家族听上去在整件事情里最倒霉的，可熟读知剧情的周凡却清楚地知道这个家族是真正的邪神家族，他们会不断抓捕纯洁的少女与稚嫩的儿童，甚至有些时候捕获强大的圣战士，将其血祭献给邪神以换取家族更长久的力量，可以说整个家族从上到家都黑到彻底，腐烂不堪。  
可怎么接触到那位他连名字都想不起来的男人呢？只有通过他，周凡才能找到战神路克斯。当然如何说服路克斯也得看周凡的能耐了，不过总比什么都不做要好。周凡想了很久，才初步在心里定下一个勉强可行的计划，在躺在床上难以合眼的夜晚里，他只能内心安慰自己执事只能控制自己的一言一行而不能控制他的思想，也只有熟知整个剧情的他才能做到这种事情。  
在好不容易熬到天亮快要睡着迷迷糊糊的时候，周凡仍然还在心里想着：他会成功的……


	10. 10

哪怕周凡再不愿意接受，太阳也依旧照常升起，执事和成群的男仆们打开了自己的房门，为首的执事先是恭敬地向周凡鞠了一躬，然后笑眯眯地问道：“大人，您今天起来得很早吗，有什么服务需要我提供给你的吗？”  
“那两个孩子呢？”当周凡想清楚该如何对付阿克曼家族和执事之后，他便先将注意力放在昨天因为被操控身体而奸污的两个孩子，其中一位可是这个故事的主角，可现在剧情已经混乱成这样，他也分不清楚到底该怎么对待他们了，但这并不意味着他可以逃避责任。  
执事听到这话后，脸上的笑意加深：“当然是随时为您准备着呢。”  
“不必了。”周凡深知自己不能再被执事的话语绕进去，将话题生硬地撇开后，他向执事提出这样的要求：“我能从这里出去吗？”  
“当然是可以的。”执事笑眯眯道：“您想去哪里，都是你的自由。”  
“那我——！”周凡没有想到自己试图和外界联系的意图那么容易就可以实现，刚喜形于色，可却被执事的下句话打落谷底：“不过您得答应我一件事情，只要乖乖给家族繁衍后代，不管您想做什么，都是可以呢。”  
“……”周凡不知道该怎么回复执事的这句话，对方的话语中仿佛处处蕴含陷阱，自己稍有不慎就会掉进圈套之中。  
可他的沉默并不能换来执事的谅解，反倒却换来他若有所思的微笑：“看样子昨天的双胞胎并不让您彻底满意呢。”他拍拍手，让旁边的侍从将早就准备好的餐点端上来：“您先用餐，等会儿我会献上更好的礼物呢。”他说完便示意让周凡开始享用他的早餐。  
不过周凡满心都放在执事口中的“礼物”上面，他又要给自己带来怎样可怕的东西？进食也不过是为填饱饥肠辘辘的肚子，他囫囵吞枣地将面前这些精美的菜肴一口气吞咽下去，和执事的力量天差地别的他深刻明白自己只有吃饱才有力气从这里逃出去，任何小说或者电视剧里提及为了反抗就搞绝食的行为完全是和自己过不去。  
见周凡将食物乖乖地吞咽下肚后，执事一边让下仆收拾周凡吃剩下的残羹冷炙一边带他走出房间。比起第一次的出门，周凡觉得脚步都沉重许多，但他还是拼命环顾四周试图熟悉环境，至少得让他找到某些可以利用的东西啊。  
执事察觉到他的小心思，可他并没有阻拦周凡的行为，或许在他眼中周凡的力量实在太过渺小，根本不用花什么心思去应对。是的啊，如果是原本这具躯壳的主人，可能就这样被对方随意揉捏，毕竟再怎么说都不过是笼中鸟，也接触不到外界的世界。  
等七拐八拐之后，周凡见执事又带自己来到一间紧闭的房门前，有些发蒙道：“这是……”  
“大人，我也仔细为你想过了，你之所以不肯接受繁衍者 的身份一定是因为他的关系吧。”周凡还没想明白“他”到底指的是谁，就看到执事轻轻将门推开，房间里传来愤怒的尖叫声：“混蛋！是谁把我带到这里的！”  
周凡觉得那声音好生耳熟，不由加快脚步走了进去，却发现里面摆放着一张装饰复古的椅子，椅子上正束缚着和他这具身体差不多年纪的年轻人，对方有着油画般貌美的容貌，金发碧眼，又穿着一身贵族服饰，高昂着头此时正用蔑视的态度盯着自己。  
“是你啊……废物。”年轻人见到周凡的瞬间便毫不客气地辱骂起来：“我还以为你已经被家族赶出去了，没有想到居然还苟延残喘站在我面前。”  
“……”周凡很快认出这位对自己极为厌恶青年的真实身份——埃布尔·阿克曼，他是这具身体的表哥，是阿克曼家族的这一代最杰出的天才。比起后天才能培育出的灵能者来说，埃布尔从小就觉醒了较高的灵视，或许对于普通家族来说这种人只会给家族引来不幸，可对于崇拜外神的阿克曼家族来说，灵视高则意味着拥有更强的力量，更不用说是天生觉醒者，这简直是将其看为家族的未来之星。  
而过多的溺爱和培育则给埃布尔带来人格上的偏见，在天才埃布尔看来，这个家族只需要存在一种人，那就是和自己一般强大的灵能者就行，而像是周凡这样至今未觉醒灵视的废物来说，早就该被家族除名，免得玷污名声。  
他却没有想过，在最近举行的家族成年仪式上面，某个男人突然出现并且宣布了新一代繁衍者的身份，虽然他对繁衍者到底代表什么并不感兴趣，毕竟他自认为不管出现怎么样的变化，任何人都不能改变他在家族里的地位。  
然而他的想法却在第二天化为乌有，在他正和往常那般从柔软的床上醒来后，便发现自己从温暖的家里被强行转移到这未知的世界里。  
等见到周凡的出现后，他便下意识以为是作为废物的周凡试图以下犯上，不由厉声呵斥起来：“你以为这就想打倒我埃布尔了吗？你也未免太小瞧我了！”  
执事的新“礼物”很快便让周凡浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，他急忙转头问：“为什么他在这里！”  
“因为我想了很久，会对大人您对产生最大影响的存在，应该就是他了吧。”  
“可他不是……”周凡背后直冒冷汗：他一直以为执事的目的就是为了让阿克曼家族更好的延续下去，能为自己提供的无非像是查理斯那种弱小的存在，就算他不怎么接触这类文学也相当明白对方无非是强迫弱者，可埃布尔并不是该是执事眼中的目标啊？他不是阿克曼家族的未来之星吗？甚至有传言他将达到家族里的新高度并且继承族长之位。  
这么一个炙手可热的未来之星现在居然被执事绑在这里，并且说是送给自己的礼物，不管从哪点想都太可怕了。  
周凡下意识想要往后跑开，虽然他之前并不喜欢埃布尔，可这并不是将他当成是礼物的理由。  
面对周凡的挣扎，执事只是举起右手食指在自己的面前摇晃了下，周凡就觉得下秒自己的身体再次被禁锢住。  
这该死的力量！周凡不由在内心唾骂起来。  
“我已经说过了，现在最重要的人是您啊，大人，你才是带领阿克曼家族继续走下去的原因。”他说完相当绅士地举起手，然后牵着周凡的手带动他整个身体往埃布尔的方向走着：“家族的未来之星？”执事居高临下地盯着正在破口大骂的埃布尔，不由冷笑起来：“可在我看来，你不过是具还算凑合为繁衍者培育后代的母体。”  
埃布尔原本还想反驳几句，可他刚一抬头就和高高在上男人的双眼对视住了，男人的眼睛里迸射出一股前所未有的危险感，逼迫他刚想张口却又讪讪地选择安静。  
“我知道昨天的礼物不能让大人彻底满意，毕竟还未发育成熟的母体品尝起来总是不及成熟母体那般美味，不过不要紧，今天的礼物是我精心挑选的，不管是体质还是能力都是一级棒的，希望能让大人您觉得满意呢。”  
执事说完，便弯下身体，伸手将埃布尔脖子处的扣子解开，仿佛在拆某个精心包装的礼物那般，他的举手投足之间都相当优雅，而对于被囚禁在椅子上的埃布尔来说，这种体验却相当不美妙，他就算再迟钝也明白执事话语中表达的意思，要不是他现在灵力全无，全身都软绵绵地根本没有办法提起任何力气，不然怎么会沦落到如此任人宰割的地步。  
于是他如同困兽那般吼叫起来：“你在做什么！混蛋！我可不是你能随意动的存在！快点放开我！否则我叫……”  
“你叫谁呢？”执事扯开男人的外衣，暴露出里面半透明的衬衫，听到埃布尔的怒吼，他歪着脑袋说：“可是将你献上来的，是阿克曼家族的长老哦，最疼爱你的那个。”  
埃布尔听到这句话一瞬间脸色变得惨白，他的大脑一片空白，并且拼命摇着脑袋说：“你胡说什么！长老他不会的！”  
“我说过，在繁衍者这里，一切都得靠边哦。”执事粗鲁地将青年身下的裤子撕开，像是撕扯他最后的自尊道：“还是乖乖接受你的命运吧。”  
等最后一层遮羞布拉扯掉时，埃布尔不由心生恐惧，这是他哪怕面对再强大的敌人也未曾感受到的一种惶恐，见跟执事沟通无望，他急忙将热切的目光转移到站在旁边没有发出一句话的周凡来：“废……不……”他刚想习惯性地叫废物，之后又猛地话音卡住，因为他完全想不起来周凡的名字，他之前可是叫所有无灵力者为废物的，要他一一记住废物的名字，这无疑是在搞笑。  
可现在，面前在他看来是废物的周凡，却是他唯一的救命稻草，于是他绞尽脑汁地开始求助：“喂，你也是家族里的一员对不对，快点解开我的绳子。”  
“……”见周凡毫无反应，并且穿着执事服的可恶男人已经将他脱得全身赤裸裸的，埃布尔浑身颤抖着挣扎，大喊大叫起来：“快点！来人救救我啊！”


End file.
